


What's In a Name?

by Thedupshadove



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, I have no clear means of watching full episodes yet, I have yet to watch a single complete episode of Community, I've fallen in love with these dorks, I've looked at the TV Tropes page, I've read some fanfic, Jewish Character, Masturbation, Muslim Character, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, So here we are, and I'm impatient, and nothing too intense, but I've watched a lot of clips, but all in the past from the point of view of the story, in the interest of full disclosure, mentions of anti middle eastern racist bullying in chapter two, possibly slightly dubcon?, the theoretically wronged party gets on board pretty dang quickly though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedupshadove/pseuds/Thedupshadove
Summary: Abed is worried that these fantasies might not be the most moral thing he's ever indulged in, but they're too sweet to give up. Little does he know he's in for an even sweeter surprise.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astopperindeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astopperindeath/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Chana](https://archiveofourown.org/works/613104) by [astopperindeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astopperindeath/pseuds/astopperindeath). 

> Ms. astopperindeath, I hope I'm not being too forward, but "Chana" inspired me.

He’s been fantasizing about her for months.

He does consider whether maybe he shouldn’t. After all she is a real person, his friend, his roommate. Someone who might not like the idea of being his masturbation fodder. And someone he spends a great deal of time with. While he’s maintained an effort not to allow the nature of his fantasies to effect his behavior toward her in real life, he isn’t at all confident in his ability to keep that up indefinitely. So he certainly does consider trying to stop letting himself think of her in this capacity.

But of course it isn’t that easy. Because she isn’t just physically attractive. There are plenty of girls he could daydream about who are merely physically attractive. Random strangers, female teachers, Britta, even Shirley in her way. No, Annie's more than a conveniently hot body (oh sweet pancakes, _what_ a body, with perky breasts that were impossible to ignore once you’d noticed them and a trim little waist and genuinely amazing legs and--). She is, God help him, a crush. A pretty hard crush. Well can you blame him? She's sweet, and enthusiastic, and remarkably easy to talk to considering her go-getter attitude, and just...so comfortable to be around. She makes him feel better whenever she's in the room. Her smile makes his heart squeeze a little in a way that’s good, but he can’t help but think would be better if it were in the context of a genuine romantic relationship.

He’s tried to determine, with as little wishful thinking as possible, whether she also views him romantically. Results: possible but unproven. She talks to him, smiles at him, is nice to him, does little things for him, goes out of her way to include him and make sure he’s comfortable? All explicable as her earnest, over-achieving method of being a good friend. She’s always willing to watch this-or-that piece of pop culture with him? Also possibly just her friendship efforts. Not to mention that, since she more often than not seems to genuinely enjoy the things he shows her, she may have simply pegged him as a good source of entertainment recommendations, which is gratifying in its own right, but doesn’t necessarily imply romantic attraction. Even her tendency to snuggle up to him on the couch (soft and warm and he can feel her chest go in and out as she breathes and sometimes he can just catch the scent of her hair and--) while they’re watching this-or-that thing can’t be taken as anything definite, since, befitting her bubbly personality, Annie is a very tactile person with pretty much everyone. 

Trope analysis is unhelpful. Everything about their current relationship except for his own feelings can be classified under Platonic Life Partners or Like Brother and Sister. True, they are engaged in Innocent Cohabitation, which has a tendency not to stay innocent for long, but the fact that Troy also lives in the apartment takes a lot of the fang out of that. And even as she insists she’s over Jeff, he doesn’t know if he’s sure; those two could be heading for a Last Minute Hookup while Abed Does Not Get The Girl. He might gain the narrative weight of a Dogged Nice Guy if he were willing to be a little more, well, dogged, but somehow he’s reluctant to do that because…

What he told the study group about being more used to girls approaching him was true, but it wasn’t the whole truth. Plenty of girls were attracted to him(although considerably fewer seemed interested in a real relationship once they got to know him…), but he _also_ has an aversion to making the overture himself. Because not _every_ girl is attracted to him. And working out what he thinks is the perfect approach only to get turned down hurts, especially coming as it does on top of a lifetime of more generalized social rejection. And he gets the feeling that being rejected by Annie, in that sweet, apologetic, vaguely pitying way he’s sure she’d do it, might well hurt more than any rejection before.

So he does nothing, instead opting to spend more time than is probably healthy in the Dreamatorium, closing his eyes and trying to keep his breathing quiet as his mind reaches out to every possible way he could have her. In her bed, slow and sensuous. In a supply closet at school, quick and desperate. It’s not always the real her. Sometimes it’s easier to not feel guilty if it’s Geneva Stilton throwing herself at Inspector Spacetime, or a confident femme fatale bending a rookie cop to her will, or a sheltered princess surrendering to the seductions of a wicked sorcerer. But in the end he can’t escape that it’s her he wants—the real her. And he doesn’t know if he’ll ever have that.


	2. Chapter Two

He was in the Dreamatorium again. For the third time that week. Sitting still in the chair with his eyes closed, hands flat on his thighs. For verisimilitude's sake, he always makes it a point not to start actually touching himself until the fantasy-Annie starts to touch him. She’s doing a striptease dance this time, one that involves lots of self-caressing and moving her hips. Soon, very soon she’ll close the distance between them to sit on his lap and then he’ll reach out and put his hands on her hips and she’ll lean in close and he’ll bury his face between her breasts and…

He feels a soft hand in his cheek. Wait...he hasn’t made her walk toward him yet. And that’s ten seconds he would _never_ skip. But it’s warm (_and somehow feels more solid than usual…_) and he’s far too turned on at this point to question it. He leans in, kisses her palm. Some people might scoff at how much time he gives to fantasy-Annie’s pleasure, but he wants to love her like he would love the real Annie if she were his. He reaches up, feels hips under his hands (_again, so solid…_), and pulls her down onto his lap. He feels a hand on his face (_did he decide on that?_) and lips meeting his as a sweet rear end grinds down onto his already-rigid cock…

The kiss stops. He thinks he hears an intake of breath that isn’t his own. This _definitely_ isn’t the script. How is that possible? Wait, what if?

The return of the kiss, stronger this time, pushes that train of thought to the back burner as he plunges and tastes and the body he feels in his lap seems to melt against him. But as they continue on, stroking and caressing and nibbling and squeezing, he notices over and over again that the supposed fantasy-Annie seems to be calling a lot more of her own shots than usual. And feeling a lot more real than usual. And he can feel her hands on places on himself that he knows his own hands are too busy to be.

Is...is this the real Annie? Is the real Annie in here, with him, taking him like he’s dreampt of countless times? And as clothes come off and things get even more intense, he’s forced to cast aside doubt, doubly so when she sinks down onto him, embracing him deep within her. No matter how intently he imagined, his hand never felt like _this_.

He wants to contemplate the implications of this development (Is this a one-time thing? Just something to cross off the bucket list? Or does she actually want to--) but the sensations he’s currently experiencing don’t exactly leave all the room in the world for complex thought. Still, as he feels himself nearing climax, one question presents itself:

If he is going to move forward as her long-term boyfriend, what should he use as a pet-name?

He knows they’re a common thing in relationships. A special name you call your partner that no-one else calls them. But he’s always been a little unsure of the idea. It seems they’re meant to convey the high regard you hold your partner in by comparing them to something wonderful, but if you truly love someone, what can be more wonderful than just...them? Shouldn’t someone’s name be the greatest pet-name of all? But he also understands the value of the intimacy that a pet-name represents. It’s a relationship you don’t have with anyone else, so it makes sense that there would be a name that only this person can use. How can he display that intimacy, while also conveying to her that _she_ is the most wonderful thing he can imagine?

Then, just as he feels himself cresting the wave, epiphany. Something he remember seeing on her school id card, credit card bills. Something he took notice of at the time, something he understood (he’s often wondered how much more often “Ali Baba” might have come up if his specific personality hadn’t given the other kids _so_ much material to work with), but wasn’t sure he’d ever be in a position to make use of. But this seems like the perfect Special Partner Name. It says _I see you. I see all of you; even the parts you’ve had to hide from the world. And it’s all wonderful to me_. So just as he’s climaxing (that’s when you’re supposed to say their name, right?), he lets it slip:

“Chana”

He hears his own name whispered in response, and he can tell, he can tell from her voice that this was no bucket-list experiment. And a few minutes later, as she leads him by the hand to her room, he finds himself already imagining all the times and ways he’ll find to use this new special love-name.

Except all the times when they’re being other people, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to keep it light on the mentions of Abed getting bullied for being Middle-Eastern since I am, ah, not an expert on the subject. But the point was to showcase something he and Annie/Chana have in common--their culture being Othered. I hope they can enjoy cultural sharing with each other in their relationship.


End file.
